


帕特里克似乎有话想讲

by sstlltss



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstlltss/pseuds/sstlltss
Summary: 帕特里克似乎有什么话想和自己的恋人说。





	帕特里克似乎有话想讲

**Author's Note:**

> 翠搞渣。  
> 来源是翠的骨架比渣大。

　　“所以你到底想干什么？”在小男孩儿一天的支支吾吾之后盖洛平终于忍不住向他发问了——当然是在两人独处的时候。小男孩儿憋得脸比眼影还红，可最后只扔下一句几乎不可闻的“晚上再说”就消失在后台走廊里。盖洛平只好挠了挠头转身回去找自己的卡普莱上衣准备上台。

　　散了场盖洛平一如既往地贴着玻璃门飞速远离人群，可没想到他还在酒店浴缸里就听见熟悉的敲门声，只好匆匆忙忙裹着浴巾就开了门。一句“今天怎么这么快”还没问出口，小男孩儿已经一步迈了进来关好门，抢先答道自己找机会溜了。  
　　“你就这么着急……？”盖洛平一边转身回浴室收拾一边轻笑着说，却没有等到男孩儿的回答。他想起白天小男孩儿的支支吾吾，回头正准备追问，却只看到他站在浴室门口，低头抿着嘴看向角落。盖洛平疑惑地皱了皱眉，放下手里的衣服过去摸了摸他的下巴。小男孩儿微微抬起头的时候盖洛平才发现他的脸又涨得通红。他决定等着小男孩儿的回答。抬头看了看钟，时间还早，就退了两步坐在浴缸边看着他。

　　“嗯……”“嗯？”话一出口盖洛平就后悔了，好在男孩儿深呼吸了一口之后总算把话说完了：“你看我们也做了这么多次了对吧我们要不要试试换个方式比如让我在上面……”嗯，说是说完了，就是语速快了点，声音也越来越小，但好歹是听清了。“什么？你过来点说，我听不清。”看到盖洛平一脸真诚，小男孩儿向前走了一步，临到面前却看见稍年长者脸上一晃而过的坏笑，紧接着就被眼前突然放大的脸吻住，手腕也被牢牢抓住。帕特里克时常会有自己力气比眼前的人要大的错觉，今天他可算确认这确实只是个错觉。于是他干脆放弃逃开的念头，安心享受眼前人的吻，和略微有点扎人的胡茬。  
两人分开后帕特里克大口喘着气，他的胡茬恋人却收拾好自己的衣服，留下一句“你先洗个澡”就出了浴室，他只好把自己脱光然后拉上浴帘。

　　与此同时盖洛平坐在床上，对着抽屉里的润滑剂不知所措。

　　于是在帕特里克下半身裹着浴巾走出来的时候，看到的是一个手长脚长的大蜘蛛和蜘蛛手上的一滩润滑剂。

　　床上也有几滴。

　　然后蜘蛛——啊不是盖洛平——抬起头看向捂住半张脸笑到肩都在抖的小男孩儿，自己也笑着叹了口气承认自己的苦手，并伸手向他求助。  
　　小男孩儿憋着笑爬上床，一只手刮走了盖洛平手中的润滑剂，另一只手熟练地解开了老狐狸的浴巾，轻轻说了一声放松之后就蘸了一些探到下面开始涂抹。盖洛平在男孩儿的手碰到的时候抖了一下，随后又吸了一口气放松了下来。小男孩儿见状又蘸了点，慢慢探进去一根手指，听到眼前人略微不舒服的声音，他俯下身亲了上去，试图让自己的胡茬恋人放轻松，确实起效了。对方甚至在他伸进两根手指的时候都只是吸了一口气，跟着就慢慢接纳了。  
　　“还好吗？”帕特里克一边慢慢伸进伸出，转着圈地在里面试探，一边轻声问着对方。“还行……嘶”“啊是这里”盖洛平看着男孩儿得意得眼睛都眯成一条缝，仿佛看见了他的狐狸耳朵和尾巴。算了随他折腾。盖洛平这么想着又在眼前的脸上吻了一下，转身就被轻轻按在床背上回吻，身上的人还趁机把剩下的润滑剂刮干净，又伸进来一根手指扩张。异物感让盖洛平下意识地想扭动身体逃开，但是嘴唇上的力道让他安心下来。小狐狸没有再按压那个地方，反倒有些刻意避开，但既然已经决定把自己交给对方，盖洛平就放空大脑凭本能享受一切了。  
　　随后帕特里克把手抽出来，在对方正适应下身的空虚感的时候，又倒了一些润滑剂，涂抹在自己的下身上，随后扶着慢慢挺身进入。  
  
　　盖洛平在帕特里克进来的一瞬间就因为过于刺激的感官体验而绞紧了肠壁，听到他倒吸的一口冷气才反应过来然后连连道歉，小男孩儿摇摇头表示没什么：“第一次的时候我不也差不多。”盖洛平想起两人第一次上床，轻轻笑了一声，然后看着眼前的小狐狸，慢慢驱使自己的肌肉放松，让他能快一点进来。  
　　帕特里克慢慢抽插着把自己往里送，时不时碾过那个点的时候都能感受到盖洛平腰上肌肉一紧。“我平时也是这样吗？”“应该没有，你比我放松多了，我太紧张。”盖洛平努力分出一部分大脑回忆了一下回答道。“习惯了就放松了。要不要再来几次？”小狐狸笑眯眯地看着盖洛平，在后者笑着轻轻摇头之后挑了挑眉，赌气般地挺身将自己送到底，感受到对方挺起腰，缠在自己腰上的腿突然绷紧，随后漏出一声喘息。还没等身下人抓着床单的手放松，他又长长地抽了出来，然后再次一口气捅到底，还不忘往敏感点的方向蹭一蹭。几次之后他感觉到对方的呼吸失去节奏，眼神也逐渐迷离，眼眶里滚着一点尚不足以滴下来的眼泪，嘴微微张着，发出无意识的喘息。于是他腾出一只手摸上盖洛平早已充血挺立的下身，随着自己的进出撸动，在对方无法控制地收紧肠壁后两人一起释放了出来。


End file.
